I Come Here In My Spare Time
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: "Violet" he said with a smile "I'm helping you" AU in which Violet went to school the same time Tate did and was there during the school shooting.


I had this idea while watching Piggy Piggy (for like the hundredth time) so I have this ending, which is a one shot, and an alternate ending which will be a fic. This is the one shot version. So it pretty much is that Violet went to school with Tate when he was alive, and it's set then. I know there have been a lot like these but this is different, trust me.

* * *

Violet had a free period and did what she did everyday. She would go to the library and go to the small bathroom there. That's where she did it. Cut herself. It was easy there. Only one person could fit in it and it locked. No one knew about it either, and the people that did never wanted to go in there. So that's what she did in her free period. She felt the burn on her wrists as the blood flowed out.

She was alone. Thats why she would do it. She had been at the school for two years and no one knew she was there. Not even the teachers. There were a few seniors her freshmen year that talked to her. Not in a kind way though, they would see her walking home and beat the shit out of her. Leaving her on the side walk with a bruised face with blood covering it.

Even now that they were gone she still felt pain. Her parents always fought. She thought they were both idiots. Her father had cheated on her mother after she had a miscarriage. Her mother stayed with him. She was weak and couldn't leave him. They would fight for her attention, hoping she would take sides and back one up. She hated them both though, he father the liar, and her mother the martyr. They were just the perfect family.

They got so caught up in their fights sometimes. They were so distracted. They didn't even notice when she tried to hang herself. She didn't go through with it, though she wished she had. She had had a long day at school to come home to her parents having a violent fight. She could hear something smash against the wall, breaking, almost louder then her fathers screams. She wanted it to be over. She had grabbed a piece of clothing, and she was about to do it, but before she let herself go she stopped. She never understood why but she did.

She put the blade to her wrist again when she heard it. A loud banging sound, she was unsure what it was but she didn't want to get caught. She put the blade away, washed the blood off, and pulled her sleeve down. She heard it again. The banging, so loud. The first time she didn't know what it was. Now she knew, or thought so at least. It sounded like a gun, so she ran outside.

"What's going on?" she asked with a bit of anger and confusion in her voice. She looked around the room to the teacher and students. They were all hiding while the librarian held the door. He shushed her and whispered for her to hide. She heard the bang again and saw him drop back. Both her and another girl ran and hide. She quickly ran to the bathroom but only getting to the door before she heard a scream and more shots being fired. She began to cry, but put her hand to her mouth trying to keep the sobs in.

She heard more shots fire, more screams and more sobs. She cowered against the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. It got quiet, silent, then she heard walking. It got louder and closer to her before she was faced with him. She recognized him, he came to the library a lot and just read. He looked different now. He had the same floppy blonde hair but his face. It was cut up and he looked so angry. Maybe that's how he always looked though. She had never seen his face up close. Only walking to class or when he had his nose in a book. His features began to soften and his eyes went to her wrist. She looked at her sleeve and saw it a darker color, she must have still bled from the cutting earlier. She looked back at him and saw him drop his gun before bending over to her.

He squatted in front of her before touching her sleeve. She flinched at the touch and he looked at her, guilt in his eyes. He pulled her sleeve up and looked at the scars. Some were almost gone, but most of them were visible. They were red and swollen and the new ones were easy to spot. He leaned over and kissed them, she was too afraid to do anything. He grabbed his gun and stood up.

"You're the one I want to help the most. I want to take you away from all this. This bad, bad world" he said while bringing the gun up. She could see it centered at her, and when she heard him begin to pull the trigger she began to cry. He let it loose though, pulling the gun down asking "What's your name?"

"Violet" she said to him pulling her hair back with her hands sobs escaping her.

"Violet" he said with a smile "I'm helping you". He brought the gun up again aligning it at her. He looked her in the eye while his smile disappeared. She could barely let out a squeak before the trigger was pulled and she felt her body fall to the ground.

* * *

Here it is! I'm not sure if this is better or worse then I expected. You guys will just have to tell me what you think! I will be writing a fic kind of having the same idea but an alternate ending.


End file.
